


Come sit on my lap pet

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Praise Kink, lol, soft core at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan explore a few more heated things between the two. Obi-Wan just didn't expect to be so heated by them.





	Come sit on my lap pet

“Come sit on my lap pet.”

The words are almost strange, the endearment new.

But it makes Obi-Wan move until he’s straddling his former master’s huge thighs as the man sits in his favorite armchair, his hips aching almost pleasantly already at the wide stretch it takes with each of Obi-Wan’s knee on each side of the master’s thighs.

It almost makes him nervous as he settles his hands on Qui-Gon’s shoulders. He’s not a small man by any means, at twenty six he’s filled out from the scrawny teen he was but Qui-Gon has always been bigger, tall and almost barrel chested.

Some of his emotions must be leaking, broadcasting because Qui-Gon cups his chin gently and strokes the dip that is almost hidden by Obi-Wan’s patchily growing beard. “We don’t have to do this Obi-Wan. Say the word and we stop all of it, nothing changes.” He rumbled gently.

“But I want things to change.” Obi-Wan swallowed. “Its just… its all new.” He tried to explain.

That gained him a gentle smile before Qui-Gon brushed his lips chastely over his. “I see… hmm…” A considering expression entered the others gaze.

Before Obi-Wan could ask what he was thinking, Qui-Gon acted and Obi-Wan let out a quiet moan as he buried his face in the sweet folds of the others tunic, rolling his hips as Qui-Gon firmly cupped and massaged his rear and hips with strong hands.

“That’s it, just relax for me Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon murmured, steadily caressing the sensitive skin of the back of Obi-Wan’s thigh and the crack of his rear.

Were those pathetic whimpers really coming from Obi-Wan?

Force they were really pathetic and needy sounding and he couldn’t find a shred of shame as he rolled into those hands with his face buried in the others tunic and chest, breathing heavily.

“Qui… Qui-Gon...”

Fingers plucked at the band of Obi-Wan’s leggings as one hand continued rubbing along his crack, tracing between. “Can I roll these down Obi-Wan? Can I touch you skin to skin?” A warm voice rumbled huskily over him and Obi-Wan shuddered happily.

“Yes, yes please.” He panted, clenching his hands on the others shoulders as his leggings were slowly peeled down his thighs to his knees, underwear going with it to expose him to Qui-Gon.

A broad hand rested on his chest for a few seconds, gently pushing him back and Obi-Wan reluctantly settled back to peer at him with wide eyes.

His shaft was half erect from careful touching and Qui-Gon eyes slowly browsed over him. “...You’re beautiful my Obi-Wan. Utterly beautiful.” He rumbled deeply, blue eyes darkened with heat before he leaned in and kissed him carefully while pulling him back in with firm hands on the others hips.

Its a gentle grasp that catches his jutting shaft and Obi-Wan gasps at the heat and buries his face into the others chest again, arching into it. “Qui!”

“That’s it.” Qui-Gon teased the others shaft, rubbing his thumb on the underside of the throbbing cock before pressing the foreskin down to expose the glistening head. “Be as loud as you want Obi-Wan. Your pleasure is a wondrous thing.” He squeezed and Obi-Wan shuddered hard at the sensation that almost bordered on pain but not quite.

“Force.” He wheezed out, thrusting into the others hand. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Qui-Gon almost sounded greedy about Obi-Wan’s pleasure as he squeezed and stroked, large thumb teasing the slit of Obi-Wan’s cock until fluids leaked out.

It felt so good!

Obi-Wan was sure he was going to explode and wasn’t that just embarrassing, he wasn’t a teen that got stiff at a breeze anymore!

And then Qui-Gon’s other hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently while rubbing his thumb against the sensitive sack. “Oh...” He breathed out even as Qui-Gon continued carefully using the moisture from the tip of his cock to ease the glide of his strokes.

“So sweet.” Qui-Gon rumbled and nosed into his hair a bit. “Let me look at you again? Show me how close you are?” He requested and Obi-Wan forced himself up from the others tunic with a gasp, looking at Qui-Gon with wild eyes as he placed his hands on the others chest to push himself a bit up and away from the other.

He got a growl from the man at the effort, Qui-Gon’s strokes quickening along with the man rolling his balls in his hand, teasing and prompting.

“Qui-Gon… Qui-Gon… I can’t… too close.” Obi-Wan pleaded for the man to… to what? Stop? Continue?

Something at least and the man gave a deep growl as Obi-Wan thrust into his hand. “Cum for me Obi-Wan, be a good boy for me.” He encouraged, voice gravelly.

Its the last straw, Obi-Wan’s body tensing in preparation of climax before he gives a loud cry with his hands fisting the others tunic as his shaft throbs in the others grip, spurting out over Qui-Gon’s tunic with thick pearly fluids.

The way Qui-Gon moves his hand still milks Obi-Wan dry and he forces his eyes open with a sensitive whimper, staring at Qui-Gon’s heated face with an overwrought whine.

“Beautiful.” Qui-Gon growled before finally letting go, pulling Obi-Wan in tight against his chest, clean hand running soothingly over his exposed back. “Just divine Obi-Wan. Such a good boy for me.” He pressed several kisses to the redhead’s temple.

Obi-Wan shuffled a bit, making a low noise. “You didn’t…”

“You can return the favor another time.” Qui-Gon rumbled, stroking the sweaty skin slowly. “Just let me hold you for now.”

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan struggled to catch his breath as he nodded into the mans chest. “Kay…” He felt boneless and content, curled against Qui-Gon’s chest to rest up a bit, ignoring the mess between the two from him.

After all, it was nothing that couldn’t be cleaned up.


End file.
